Indiana Jones
Indiana Jones is the titular main protagonist of the film series of the same name. He is a mix of archeologist and adventurer who seeks out rare and exotic finds from across the world while also battling to keep such artifacts falling into the hands of an assortment of villains who would use them for nefarious goals - he is most famous for his fedora and bullwhip. History A native of Princeton, New Jersey, Indiana Jones was introduced in the 1981 film Raiders of the Lost Ark, set in 1936. The character is an adventurer reminiscent of the 1930s film serial treasure hunters and pulp action heroes, whose research is funded by Marshall College (named after producer Frank Marshall), a fictional college in Connecticut, where he is a professor of archaeology. In this first adventure, he is pitted against the Nazis, traveling the world to prevent them from recovering the Ark of the Covenant (see also Biblical archaeology). He is aided by Marion Ravenwood and Sallah. The Nazis are led by Jones's archrival, a Nazi-sympathizing French archaeologist named René Belloq, and Arnold Toht, a sinister Gestapo agent. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Set in 1935, Jones travels to India and attempts to free enslaved children and the three Sankara stones from the bloodthirsty Thuggee cult. He is aided by Short Round, a young boy, and is accompanied by singer Willie Scott (Kate Capshaw). Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Set in 1938, returned to the formula of the original, reintroducing characters such as Sallah and Marcus Brody, a scene from Professor Jones's classroom (he now teaches at Barnett College), the globe trotting element of multiple locations, and the return of the infamous Nazi mystics, this time trying to find the Holy Grail. The film's introduction, set in 1912, provided some back story to the character, specifically the origin of his fear of snakes, his use of a bullwhip, the scar on his chin, and his hat; the film's epilogue also reveals that "Indiana" is not Jones's first name, but a nickname he took from the family dog. The film was a buddy movie of sorts, teaming Jones with his father, often to comical effect. Although Lucas intended to make five Indiana Jones films, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade was the last for over eighteen years, as he could not think of a good plot element to drive the next installment. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Set in 1957, 21 years after the third film, it pits an older, wiser Indiana Jones against Soviet agents bent on harnessing the power of a crystal skull associated with extraterrestrials discovered in South America by his former colleague Harold Oxley (John Hurt). Jones is aided in his adventure by his former lover, Marion Ravenwood (Karen Allen), and her son—a young greaser named Henry "Mutt" Williams (Shia LaBeouf), later revealed to be Jones's biological child, Henry Jones III. There were rumors that Harrison Ford will not return for any future installments and LaBeouf will take over the Indy franchise. This film also reveals that Jones was recruited by the Office of Strategic Services (a predecessor department to the Central Intelligence Agency) during World War II, attaining the rank of Colonel in the United States Army and running covert operations with MI6 agent George McHale on the Soviet Union. Similar Heroes *Han Solo (Star Wars series) *Daring Do (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Gallery Untitled-00:08:21.jpg|Indiana Jones facing Lao Che Untitled-00:51:41.jpg|Indiana Jones facing the Pankot Assassin Untitled-01:28:40.jpg|Indiana Jones facing the Thuggee slave master Untitled-01:48:03.jpg|Indiana Jones facing Mola Ram Untitled-00:09:23.jpg Untitled-00:09:28.jpg|Indiana Jones being chased by a large boulder. Untitled-00:30:52.jpg|Indiana Jones facing Agent Toht and his me Untitled-01:17:37.jpg|Indiana Jones facing the German mechanic Untitled-01:42:17.jpg|Indiana Jones standing up against Rene Belloq Untitled-00:51:12.jpg|Indiana Jones arguing with his father, Henry Jones Sr. Untitled-00:52:28.jpg|Indiana Jones being betrayed by Elsa Schneider because she is part of the Germans Untitled-01:35:15.jpg|Indiana Jones facing Colonel Ernst Vogel Untitled-01:41:57.jpg|Indiana Jones and company facing Walter Donavan Untitled-01:13:05.jpg|Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood, and Mutt Williams arguing about family life. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Gunmen Category:Male Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mentor Category:Parents Category:Riders Category:Important Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Whip Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Titular Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:The Icon Category:Living Heroes Category:Ladies Men Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Anti Hero Category:Teachers Category:Fighter Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Married Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Professors Category:Lawful Good Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Normal Badass Category:Honorable Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Mascots Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Cinemassacre Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Anti Nazis Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Lead Males Category:Male Damsels Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Anti-Communists Category:Child Lovers